1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-propelled step ladder and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to readily access an elevated location with a self-propelled step ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorized ladder apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorized ladder apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to access an elevated location are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,072 to Qureshi et al. discloses a self-propelled aerial work platform. U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,201 to Smith discloses a self-propelled platform tower. U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,838 to Greenleaf discloses a wheeled ladder with a weight actuated self-locking wheel thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,403 to Ream discloses a self-propelled elevating work platform. U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,440 to Bixby discloses a rungless motorized ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,086 to Kerr discloses a wheeled ladder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a self-propelled step ladder that has varying forward speeds and a reverse speed to allow a step ladder to be readily positioned in its extended orientation for use.
In this respect, the self-propelled step ladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to readily access an elevated location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved self-propelled step ladder which can be used for allowing a user to readily access an elevated location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.